


梦魇

by Maria233



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria233/pseuds/Maria233





	梦魇

赵君明有一次出去给赵辰找解药，但是路上遭遇不快。他与随行的侍从失散，进入一片林子，正在寻找时，突然从林中飘来淡淡的紫烟。他刚发现就被迷倒了，再醒来时眼前一片漆黑，什么都看不见。起初，他以为是天黑了，林中没有人烟，没有亮光，所以什么也看不见。他全身无力，只能凭借双手探摸。随着他往四处探去，摸到了身下的床单，发现自己是早已被别人带回了家中。  
他越想发力，越是没有力气，整个人只能僵直在床上。就在他无奈时，门缓缓被推开。一位黑衣男子进来了，腰间配有一块玉佩，手中拿着一柄长剑。他慢慢靠近床边，赵君明下意识以为是有人要杀他，但又转念一想，也许是这位青年才俊救了他的性命。  
还没等到他确定来者的身份，这位救命恩人居然放下了剑，并爬上了床。  
赵君明感觉到有一只手在摸他的里衣，另一只手则与他十指相握。他慌了起来，威胁道：“阁下此举十分荒唐，在下是男子之躯。若是想让在下报答您的救命之恩的话，请等在下……”  
还没等他说完，那个人就开始解开赵君明衣服上的扣子，窸窸窣窣的。  
赵君明顿时方寸大乱，完全失了之前的一派镇定。大声说道：“你这无耻之徒，你可知，你可知我是谁？你……嗯，嗯嗯……”  
还没等他说完，他突感一阵柔软覆在了他的嘴唇上。一开始还十分温柔，然后来人的攻势突然暴躏了起来。赵君明感到男人的舌头侵入他的口腔，还没等他狠心咬下牙齿，男人先一步扼住了他的下颚。之后一切都脱离了他的认知。男人仔细地舔弄着他的舌头，直发出啧啧声。这旖旎的情色之声让赵君明脸上染上了一阵红晕，可心中十分排斥与男人的接触。可又在力量上差男人一筹，双臂虽然回复了些许力气，甚至可以稍微抗拒压在自己身上的人，但却丝毫捍不动男人的手臂，推不开男人。  
男人发现了楚君明恢复了些许力气，便放下了扼住他下颚的手，改用双手把他抱起，坐在他的身上，还把楚君明的尚且无力的双臂搭在他的肩上。然后两片唇又覆在了一起，这次男人吻的很温柔，舌头时不时挑逗般的有规律地进出赵君明的口腔。赵君明被吻得换不上气，脑子根本无法思考，再加上还没有褪去的药效，四肢无力，只能任凭男人摆弄。男人一边吻着，一手扶着赵君明的背，另一只手不急不忙地解开赵君明的衣衫。  
男人亲够了赵君明的唇，舌头退出时，两人之间带出了一条暧昧的银丝。银白的月光从窗户中打下，男人带着一丝轻笑注视着眼中没有焦距的赵君明。赵君明仿佛是仍没有从刚刚的亲吻中解脱，白皙的脸上泛起微红，像是微醺一般。一双眼不知道要往哪看去，被亲红的唇微微张开，露出了方才惨遭蹂躏的小舌。他的胸口不断起伏，像是要用嘴来攫取刚刚没有来得及呼吸的空气。一副呆愣模样，与平时的以庄主自居的姿态大不相同。他面带酡红，一脸情欲，不停地扭动身躯。  
男人见他这般模样，想必是药效开始发作了，加快了手上的速度，很快就把赵君明的上衣褪尽了。他的两双手摸上了赵君明的双肩，慢慢往下摸去，直到腰间。他扶着赵君明的腰，亲上了赵君明的颈，又流连于赵君明的锁骨旁。蓦然，男人的双手在赵君明的腰间一阵猛捏，像是要把他唤醒一样。  
赵君明惊呼了一声，接着就感受到一只手向他的衣服下摆伸去，另一只手在他的胸前来回抚摸，身下男人的呼吸声越来越重。  
男人的手突然抓住他的那处，有技巧的揉捏着。那只手仿佛在他的那处点了把火，赵君明的身体微微发着热。男人似乎是感受到了赵君明身体的变化，待到又一阵揉捏后，那只手自下而上地迅速撸动起来。赵君明没有受过这么强烈的刺激，眼眶中瞬间泛出泪水，之前一直威胁的话语现如今都变成了求饶的呻吟。  
可是楚君明再怎么求饶，再怎么放低姿态，甚至带了几声无法抑制的叫喊都没有让男人停下甚至放缓半分。不一会儿，随着赵君明和一声长叹，男人的手才放缓了速度。  
男人一边把一手白浊抹在赵君明身后那处，伸出中指试探性的往里侵入，一边注视着赵君明的表情。赵君明此时仍沉浸在刚刚从未达到的快感中，但感受到身后的异样，不自在的扭动着腰。男人见状又用另一只手慢慢的抚慰赵君明身前那处，触及令赵君明感到快感之处，赵君明舒服的闭上了眼睛。但下一秒，赵君明突然睁开了双眼，男人突然把手指插了进去。他刚要呵斥，男人就加快了撸动的节奏，让赵君明苦乐交织。  
等到男人递送了三指进入，他试着在甬道里轻轻搅动，赵君明一脸苦色。突然赵君明叫了一声，声音如媚，男人脸上漏出一丝笑意。接着他把自己的阳物贴在赵君明的甬道口，又发出了黏黏糊糊的液体声。接着他试着把它推进去，不停地轻轻撞着。  
赵君明疼的直往男人的身上倒。那人却一把把他推在床上，抬起他的双腿搭在了自己的腰上。那人不知轻重的一直顶弄着下身，赵君明的双腿随着男人的节奏不停地摩擦着男人身上的布料。  
床帐里一夜春光，时不时发出时时慰叹声和难以压抑的呻吟声。


End file.
